Izuku's Journals
by MonsterUnderTheFedora
Summary: Izuku kept Journals about every hero. It would be a shame if someone with ill intent found them.
1. All in the Details

Izuku made it a fact to know everything and anything about all heroes and villains he saw. Ever since he was little he started filling notebooks upon notebooks with information. Bakugo always told him it was dumb and creepy but that didn't phase the green haired boy as he continued to take notes about heros. Their strengths, their weaknesses, their weapons, sometimes he even sketched a picture of them and while not the best drawer ever you could usually tell who the suit belonged to. But on the last day of middle school year Bakugo just laughed at Izuku before burning the notebooks he had with him in front of the blonde's friends.

While Izuku had more, to lose that much hard work in one swift blow was like a hard punch to the gut from reality to remind Izuku that he'd never amount to anything and shouldn't bother with heroes...

But then Izuku actually became a hero. He inherited One For All from All Might allowing him to get into UA, the best heroing school in the country! Surrounded by all these powerful new, unique classmates Izuku found himself inspired as he returned to old habits of taking notes about everyone around him and their powers.

'Mina Ashido

Quirk: Acid

Stengths: Technique and speed.

Weaknesses: Anything school related, water areas.

Additional Notes: Pink, not quirk related and a good dancer.'

'Denki Kaminari

Quirk: Electricity

Strengths: Power

Weaknesses: Seems to go brain dead after all large attacks. Not that bright. Water areas. Junk food. Possibly Jiro?

Additional Notes: Looks similar to old D class hero and will eat any food left out.'

The list went on and on as Izuku tried to detail all of his classmates and teachers in great detail so he could learn from them. His most detailed page was was the one for All Might. He felt nervous whenever he held the notebook because of the thought that somebody might see it's content so it was always within eye sight and/or on Izuku at all times. Sometimes he thought about ripping the book to shreds because it would be so much easier but Izuku found no matter how hard he tried to, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the notebook. So instead he would take care of it, constantly adding new notes everyday when he could.

Today Izuku and the rest of class 1-A had gone to the mall to finish to getting supplies for the upcoming trip and as the group wandered further in, separating in different directions Izuku found himself with his notebook out as he continued drawing figures for the new villains entries he added just after the USJ incident. Right now he was in the process of drawing the creepy man that was covered in hands who almost killed Aizawa and Tsuyu. Izuku had never been good at drawing hands, making them disportionately larger than the rest of the body making it slightly harder. He didn't notice the figure that approached behind as an arm slung around his neck with fingers just touching his neck as he heard an unfortunately familiar voice speak up.

"Not bad, you almost captured my likeness perfectly."


	2. Small Talk

"Really, your should've become an artist or something instead of a hero," The man said leaning into Izuku as the boy froze, "but then again I wouldn't have gotten the chance to meet you. At USJ? You remember that right?" Izuku's mind raced a mile a minutes as his eyes darted to the side to see the face of the man who almost killed his teacher.

'Shigaraki...Tomura...'

"What am I saying, of course you remember. But right now? Seeing you here? It almost feels like fate or something." Four of his fingers rested on the nervous teen's throat as he remembered what this man's powers were. "Why don't we sit down and have a little chat Izuku Midoriya?" Izuku tried to close the notebook but the villain's other arm stopped him, snatching the notebook away. "Now, now, no trying anything. It would be a shame if I 'accidentally' brought this last finger down," he smiled as he began to move slightly, bringing Izuku along with him. "You see when all five of my fingers touch something it can disintergrate anything within a matter of seconds. It would only be a few moments before you were nothing but a pile of ash."

The green haired boy tried not to panic as they sat down together on a bench in the middle of the busy mall, Shigaraki's arm still wrapped around Izuku as he careful laid the notebook down in front of them as he began to flip through the pages.

"My, my, you certainly keep a lot of notes. Oh, here's that girl you were with at USJ!" He sounded excited as he read the page. "Name Tsuyu Asai, quirk Frog girl...weaknesses? Heat, makes her sluggish and tired."

"W-what do you want?" Izuku managed to get out as the man continued to flip through the pages curiously.

"Well originally I came here to ask you about something but this seems much more interesting. What's this one?" Izuku felt his anxiety come to a head as he looked down to see where Shigaraki had come to a stop. All Might's page. "Strange, who's this skinny man next to him?" Izuku tried to stutter out an explanation as he reached for the book but the finger came a little closer to his throat as the blue haired man began to laugh. "You've got to be kidding me this is All Might?"

"N-no, I-"

"Weaknesses: Time limit?" Izuku couldn't get anything out while the villain stared at the page, still laughing. "So they weren't wrong."

"W-who?" Shigaraki didn't answer as he looked up and saw a group of Izuku's classmates heading their way and quickly stood up hands still holding the notebook and Izuku's throat.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?"


	3. Disappearing Act

Izuku was internally screaming and flailing as he tried not to cry in front of the villain holding his throat. He just let all that information fall into this man's hands allowing him to take advantage of everyone in that notebook. The green haired boy knew this man was probably going to kill him as soon as they got out of the front doors away from the crowds of people. Looking up Izuku saw they were already outside in the mall and in the parking lot. If this man was going to kill him anyway he could at least try to fix what he messed up.

Shoving Shigaraki's arm forward he grabbed the notebook before being thrown to the ground as the villain reached for his face. Instead all five fingers came into contact with the notebook. The man realized what he had done and glared at the teen wrapping both hands around his throat with a finger lifted on each side.

"You little brat! I should fucking kill you right now." He sounded extremely angry which made Izuku flinch as he closed his eyes expecting the inevitable. Instead he felt the man lift one of the hands off his throat surprising Izuku who cracked his eyes open slightly.

"But then again that would be a total waste. I'm sure you can remember what was in that book."

"H-huh?"

Izuku watched as Shigaraki pulled out a phone, typing something in before waiting. It was only a few moments before a black portal opened in front of them as Izuku was yanked up by his shirt before being shoved into said portal with Shigaraki following close behind.

"Jeez it's been a long day and my legs are killing me!" Mina said as she and some of her classmates sat down in the food court together for a shopping break.

"I hope we actually got everything we need for the trip, I don't want to have to do this again," Denki moaned picking at his french fries tiredly, "And since when the hell do you walk so fast pinkie? I can barely keep up."

"There this thing called a passion for fashion Denki."

"Isn't that from a Bratz commercial?" Denki and Mina continued to chat as Ochako sat at the same table as them, looking around. Tsuyu looked up from her phone, noticing Ochako's face and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"I'm just wondering Izuku is, I haven't seen him since we got here." Ochako wasn't trying to be obvious about her slight worry but Tsuyu could easily read her emotions.

"He was doodling in his notebook since we got here, probably just tried to find a quiet place to draw."

"Yeah, I guess..." Despite Tsuyu's reassurance Ochako felt a pit grow in her chest as the feeling of unease refused to leave her. To try and take her mind off the subject she looked to Denki and Mina who were now throwing their food at each other.


	4. Worry

"Why the hell did you bring him here? This could ruin everything!" Izuku watched nervously as Shigaraki and the man who made the portals argued, unable to move from the chair he'd been restrained to and afraid to use One for All and make things worse.

"No, you don't understand. He knows about All Might."

"I don't have time for this-"

"All Might has a time limit." The other villain paused when Shigaraki said this.

"We tested that theory before, it didn't work."

"We just didn't wait long enough, the kid wrote all about it in his journal. Not just All Might but all the students from UA."

"Then why didn't you just take the journals?" The man made out of smoke asked as Izuku struggled with the cuffs restraining him to the chair.

"Because the little shit decided to make me disintergrate them. But now that we have him," two of his fingers squished Izuku's face making the teen uncomfortable as the rest of his hand was dangerously close again, "We can get everything we want to know."

"I-I'm never going to tell you anything," Izuku managed to get out with Shigaraki getting visibly annoyed at this remark.

"We can change that." He removed his hand and deciding to take a page from Kaachan's book Izuku spat in Shigaraki's face.

"I'd rather die." Izuku thought he sounded brave when he said that but the teen realized how stupid it was when Shigaraki in a moment of anger moved his hand down to Izuku right arm where he squeezed his elbow slightly before pulling away. It took a moment for Izuku to realize the level of pain in his arm while he watches skin fall to reveal the muscle underneath. The green haired boy screamed as the pain caught up with him when Shigaraki leaned closer to him.

"You know what? You're really starting to annoy me kid." Izuku didn't respond as tears of pain fell down his face, him choking back a sob. He turned back to the other villain not caring about Izuku's pain.

"He's not going to like this." Kurogiri said as Shigaraki hummed tapping his fingers along the crying teen's arm.

"Sensei will understand when he finds out this is about All Might." Kurogiri didn't respond to that instead returning behind the bar while Shigaraki pulled at Izuku's hair slightly. "This is only going to last as long as you as make it."

"Has anyone seen Midoriya?" Iida spoke up as class 1-A met outside the mall while he did a head count while everyone shuffled onto the bus and found the green haired boy was the only one missing.

"I tried texting him but he hasn't answered me," Ochako added worried but Bakugo snorted at her concern.

"Probably fell asleep somewhere."

"I saw him with some guy leave the mall together!" Tohru was right next to Iida as she spoke up making him visibly jump.

"Some guy?"

"Yeah! I was looking for a bathroom when I saw him and some weird dude walk by. He had really chapped lips like there's this thing called lip balm."

"Wait they left together?"

"Mmm-hmm, I think I saw them in the parking lot but then I found the bathroom and stopped watching them."

"And you're sure your didn't recognize the man?"

"Nope he looked thirty or something." Ochako checked her phone as Tohru said this to see all of her texts were still unanswered and when she tried to call again the girl found his voicemail already full from her previous calls. Something wasn't right here.


End file.
